Black Rain
by Inooka
Summary: [Oneshot Song Fic] Parce que je sais que je n’aurai jamais accès à lui. Que jamais il ne me laissera l’approcher. Que je ne le mérite pas. Après tout, je suis un Malfoy et lui un Potter. Il est l’ange et moi le démon. [POV de Draco]


**Titre :** Black Rain

**Auteur :** Inooka

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas, ni la chanson _Black Rain_ du groupe Staind.

Bonne lecture !

°(°)°

Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, fier descendant de la ligné des Malfoy, âgé de 17 ans. Prétentieux, arrogant, vantard, mesquin, fier, et la liste pourrait encore s'allonger. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce que l'on pensait de moi. D'ailleurs, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'entretenais les ragots à mon sujet, j'aimais bien savoir que l'on parlait de moi, que j'avais une réputation. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Et puis, je n'irai pas jusqu'à nier que cette réputation d'homme froid et désagréable me déplaisait. C'était valorisant pour moi de savoir que j'étais craint, que j'étais le pire cauchemar de nombreux Gryffondor.

De toute façon, vous en avez déjà connu, vous, des Serpentards à la réputation d'anges descendus du ciel pour répandre le bonheur et la joie partout ? Je suis peut-être un Malfoy, mais ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais remettre en cause la manière d'agir des Serpentards. Et puis, bon, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas été programmé pour cela. Oui, programmé. Je ne peux pas dire que l'on m'a toujours laissé le choix dans la vie. Très tôt, j'ai vite appris à mes dépends qu'il valait mieux faire ce que l'on me dictait de faire. Attendez, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le mélodrame de l'enfant battu par son père, non, ce serait tomber dans les clichés de la littérature. Non. J'ai seulement compris très vite lorsque j'étais jeune que mon père avait, bien avant ma naissance, préparé des plans pour moi, des plans qui me seraient bénéfiques, qui assurerait mon ascension dans le monde des sorciers, et que je devrais les suivre à la lettre. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'ai jamais été réputé pour posséder un grand courage. J'avais un peu peur de ce qui m'attendais, et de savoir que mon père n'était jamais bien loin, qu'il avait tout prévu pour moi, ça me rassurait.

**Well I know the words**

_Et bien, je connais les mots_

**But I can't really speak them speak them**

_Mais je ne peux pas vraiment_

**To you**

_Te les dire_

Ça me rassurait. Jusqu'à tout maintenant… Jusqu'à ce que je réalise l'ampleur des plans de mon père. Ou plutôt, lorsque j'ai pris conscience que toute la haine que je vouais pour le fameux Survivant ne pouvait plus vraiment être qualifiée de haine. Non, attendez, je ne me moque pas de vous. Ce n'est pas un de mes derniers tours. Oh, comme je paierais cher pour que ça en soit un. Parce qu'après tout, qu'y a-t-il de plus ridicule que d'avoir un penchant pour M. Potter en personne ? Qu'à t'il de plus que mes conquêtes d'un soir ? Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il inaccessible. Vous savez, j'ai toujours été attiré par ce que je ne pouvais avoir. Étrange. Mais après tout, à ce que l'on dit, le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur a jeté son dévolu sur ce binoclard. Rectification. Je n'ai pas la certitude du pourquoi mon cœur a jeté son dévolu sur lui, mais j'ai néanmoins quelques possibilités. Il a toujours eu le courage de me défier, de dire le contraire de ce que je pensais, et c'est ce qu'il m'a le plus fasciné chez lui. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Chez les Serpentards, j'étais crains de tous. Un seul de mes regards lancé dans leur direction et ils savaient qu'ils devaient dégager de mon passage. Alors le voir, lui, simple Gryffondor, me provoquer et m'affronter, ça m'impressionnait. Le voir refuser mon amitié alors que tout le monde aurait tué pour être mon ami, ça me révoltait, mais en même temps, ça me remuait de l'intérieur. Mais n'allez pas lui dire quand même, j'ai une réputation !

N'empêche que maintenant, je suis pris avec ce sentiment qui, pour moi, est tout à fait nouveau. Je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas contrôler mes sentiments, à ne pas être maître de moi-même. Et ce sentiment me consume à petit feu de l'intérieur. Parce que je sais que je n'aurai jamais accès à lui. Que jamais il ne me laissera l'approcher. Que je ne le mérite pas. Après tout, je suis un Malfoy et lui un Potter. Il est l'ange et moi le démon. Il est le chaud et moi le froid. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne rien faire, de ne rien tenter, de ne rien laisser paraître.

**And I hide all the pain**

_Et j'ai caché toute la douleur_

**That I've gained with my wisdom,**

_Que j'ai récolté avec ma prudence_

**From you**

_Face à toi._

Si vous voulez savoir, oui ça a été douloureux. Oui j'ai énormément souffert. De le savoir si près de moi et pourtant si loin. De devoir jouer à l'indifférent, au mesquin devant lui. C'est ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Qu'avant, être mesquin était ma vraie nature, j'adorais l'être, je n'avais pas à me forcer pour l'être, alors que maintenant, c'est tout le contraire. Peut-être que c'est vrai, après tout, que l'amour nous transforme…

Parfois, je me plais à imaginer notre vie autrement. Si il avait accepté ma main le premier jour. Si il avait été à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Pour tout dire, si il n'était pas Harry Potter. La vie pourrait être si simple parfois, mais on dirait que la personne qui nous surveille de là-haut s'amuse à nous la compliquer, juste pour s'amuser.

**And I'm eaten alive**

_Et je suis dévoré vivant_

**By what I hold inside**

_Par ce que je garde à l'intérieur de moi_

**All the things I have live with**

_Toutes les choses avec lesquelles je vis_

**I can't easily hide.**

_Je ne peux facilement les cacher._

S'il savait comme j'en ai assez de toutes ces joutes verbales. Qu'elles ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi. Que nos affrontements sont une terrible épreuve. Je sais que je lui fais mal avec mes moqueries, mais je ne peux lui dire autre chose sans me trahir. Ce sont les seules paroles qui peuvent garder une distance entre nous. Pour moi, c'est une protection. Je me cache sous ces insultes. Et en me cachant sous ces insultes, je me fais mal. Autant que je peux lui faire mal. Arme à double tranchant. Rien ne pourrait mieux définir l'amour.

Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer, que je vais dire un mot de travers et qu'il va tout découvrir et se moquer de moi. Que tout le monde se moquera de moi. Il suffirait pourtant de trois mots. Trois simples mots pour que je sois délivré de toute cette souffrance qui me hante. Mais ce sont des mots que je ne peux dire. J'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ne franchiront jamais mes lèvres. Du moins, pas pour lui.

Quoi ? Vous trouvez que je suis fataliste ? J'aimerais bien vous voir aller, à ma place! Vous me voyez, vous, aller un soir lui chanter sous sa fenêtre tout mon amour sous forme de poème ? On n'est pas dans un roman Harlequin, on est dans la vraie vie ici ! Il y a des limites quand même ! Des limites à ce qu'un Malfoy s'humilie. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'à moi dans toute cette histoire. Oui, je tiens à ma fierté, c'est sûr, un Malfoy tient toujours à sa fierté, mais je tiens aussi à lui, et c'est pour ça que je garde tout ceci à l'intérieur de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui apporter ? Rien, tout simplement rien ! Je suis un jeune mangemort en devenir, il est celui qui doit éliminer Voldemort, je serais un poids pour lui. Je ne veux pas être celui qui va gâcher sa vie. La mienne, ça me suffit.

**And I'm left here with nothing**

_Et je suis laissé ici avec rien_

**Nothing to live for**

_Rien en tant que raison de vivre_

**But you**

_Excepté toi_

Oui, quand j'y pense, ma vie est gâchée. Si j'avais été élevé dans une famille normale, j'aurais pu avoir un avenir bien à moi, que j'aurais construit selon mes rêves. À la place j'ai un tracé bien défini devant moi. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas au départ. Je connaissais bien les règles dès le début. Toute ma vie n'a été que succession d'événements qui se devaient d'arriver. La seule véritable surprise, le seul événement qui a changé le cours de mon destin, c'est _lui_. Et d'une certaine façon, je lui en remercie, même si de ce faisant, il a causé mon malheur. Il m'a prouvé que la vie me réservait des surprises, que ce n'était pas simplement le suivi du plan de mon père. À moins bien sûr que mon père n'ait prévu ce léger écart de parcours… Non, je blague bien entendu !

Maintenant, ma vie a trouvé un sens. Je ne peux peut-être pas être près de _lui_, le toucher, mais je peux au moins essayer de tout faire pour qu'il ait une belle vie. Ce serait, en quelque sorte, mon cadeau, pour m'avoir redonner foi en la vie. Et pour commencer, je dois m'éloigner de lui. C'est la seule solution. Je… je ne suis, et je ne serai jamais la personne qu'il lui faut. Il a besoin d'une personne dotée d'une grande gentillesse, d'une grande force, d'une bonne écoute. Tout le contraire de moi. Je ne peux pas me qualifier de bon, je suis même très loin de l'être. Toujours à m'amuser du malheur des autres, à ne jamais manquer une occasion de faire souffrir les autres, mais surtout lui. Comment voulez-vous que je lui apporte du bien quand tout ce que je lui ai apporté jusqu'à présent ne se résume qu'à des paroles et des gestes offensants ? Je l'ai blessé au plus au point, et ça, rien ne pourra le changer. Il ne pourra jamais, tout comme moi, oublier le mal que j'ai pu lui faire toutes ces années. Et puis, si je reste près de lui, je me détruirais complètement. La seule vue de lui me chavire de l'intérieur, chaque insulte que je me dois de lui dire me poignarde le cœur.

**It's not easy to hide**

_Elle n'est pas facile à camoufler_

**All this damage inside**

_Toute cette douleur à l'intérieur_

**And I'll carry it with me**

_Et je la garderai bien enfouie au fond de moi_

**Until I'm not alive.**

_Et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus vivant_

Comme j'aimerais qu'il sache. Qu'il sache combien il m'est dur de garder tout ceci en moi. Qu'il réalise le nombre de fois où j'ai failli craquer devant lui. C'est fou le nombre de fois où l'on s'est retrouvés seuls tous les deux et où je n'ai trouvé à dire qu'une de ces bonnes vieilles insultes uniquement dans le seul but d'éviter de me trahir. Mais bon, j'ai toujours été réputé pour être froid et distant, alors je suis persuadé que je vais réussir à garder ce secret pour moi. Il le faut.

Comme je me hais. Je me regarde aujourd'hui dans le miroir et je crois que je ne serai jamais fier de ma personne. Comment peut-on être fier de soi lorsque l'on est obligé de dire adieu à la personne que l'on aime parce que l'on ne la mérite pas ? Il n'y a rien de plus horrible, rien de plus dégoûtant pour soi-même. Et lui, a-t-il la même image que j'ai de moi ?

**When you look at my face**

_Quand tu regardes mon visage_

**Does it seems just as ugly**

_Est-ce qu'il semble tout simplement horrible_

**To you ?**

_Pour toi ?_

Probablement. Il ne pourrait pas aimer son pire ennemi, c'est inimaginable. Avec les regards qu'il me lance, les insultes qu'il me dit, n'importe qui pourrait comprendre qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Je suis sans aucun doute pour lui la dernière personne avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de ses jours. Si je connais Roméo et Juliette ? Certainement, et alors ? La fin a elle seule en dit assez long je crois.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à vivre longtemps avec de faux espoirs. Je sais que je le dégoûte, et ça me suffit. Ça me suffit à vouloir garder mes distances, autant pour mon bien que pour le sien.

Et puis, je suis sûr que l'image qu'il a de moi ne se résume qu'à celle dont tout le monde a de moi, ou presque. Snob, vantard, froid. Remarquez, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à lui montrer une autre facette de moi… Je me fais rire. Je suis si désespéré que je me mets à dire n'importe quoi. Quelle autre facette aurais-je pu lui montrer ? C'est ce que je suis après tout, snob, vantard, froid. Je me vois mal me présenter comme étant sous cet air arrogant un homme doux et pur. Pitié. Et puis, je perdrais mon temps, car il ne doit pas me considérer du tout. Je n'ai jamais, après tout, eu de véritables réussites personnelles pour qu'il puisse me respecter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, mon père n'étant jamais bien loin pour veiller sur moi. Pensez simplement au Quidditch…

**And I can't seem to erase,**

_Et je ne semble pas pouvoir effacer_

**All the scars I have lived with,**

_Toutes les cicatrices avec lesquelles j'ai vécues_

**From you.**

_Par ta faute_

Vous avez déjà voulu remonter dans le temps ? Vous savez, changer un moment décisif de votre vie, moment qui pourrait bouleverser votre vie au grand complet. Personnellement, j'aurais adoré. Parce que vous savez, je suis loin d'être parfait, des erreurs, j'en ai fait ! Au moins, aujourd'hui, avec un certain recul, je m'en rend compte. Si il savait comme je m'en veux. Oh oui je m'en veux d'être la cause de la tristesse qui voile son regard et de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de heurter ses cordes sensibles. Néanmoins, je sais que je vais devoir vivre avec ces erreurs sur la conscience pour le restant de mes jours, et ça fait mal. Mal parce que je comprend à présent tout le mal qu'on s'est fait mutuellement. J'ai cru toutes ces années que ces échanges d'insultes, ces bagarres nous soulageaient, mais en fait, ça nous détruisait. J'espère simplement que toutes ces marques finiront par s'estomper...

**I'm so sick of this place**

_Je suis si tanné de ce lieu_

**And this taste in my mouth**

_Et de ce goût dans ma bouche_

'**Cause of you I can't figure**

_Car par ta faute je ne peux me figurer_

**What I'm all about.**

_Ce que je suis réellement_

J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici. Ici à prétendre le détester. Ici à le faire souffrir. Ici à me faire souffrir. Car je sais après tout que mes sentiments ne me mèneront jamais à rien. Comment voulez-vous qu'il accepte mes sentiments quand je n'arrive même pas moi-même à les accepter complètement ? Mais peu importe. L'année achève, je vais bientôt disparaître de sa vie, pour son bonheur et mon malheur. J'ai encore de la difficulté à l'imaginer loin de moi. Je crois que j'en suis devenu dépendant. Mais doit-on laisser ceux qu'on aime, ceux qui nous font sentir vivant partir loin de nous ? Doit-on leur laisser l'opportunité d'être heureux pour toujours, pendant que nous, loin d'eux, on sera triste pour toujours ?

Confusion. Ce simple mot résume mon état d'esprit. J'ai, jusqu'à présent, toujours fait passer mes intérêts avant ceux des autres. Je n'avais pas à me poser la question, le choix se faisait de lui même, sans que je me questionne. Maintenant c'est tout le contraire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quels intérêts dois-je faire passer en premier. Les siens ou les miens ?

**And I'm left here with nothing**

_Et je suis laissé ici avec rien_

**Nothing to live for**

_Rien en tant que raison de vivre_

**But you**

_Excepté toi_

Quand je pense à ma vie, je réalise que j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Temps à me bâtir une réputation qui ne me satisfait même plus aujourd'hui. Mais bon, cette réputation m'était nécessaire. Nécessaire à ce qui m'attend plus tard. Le mangemort en devenir que je suis se doit d'être fort, froid et mesquin. C'est du moins ce que mon père m'a toujours enseigné. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, rester fort et avaler ses larmes. J'aimais mon père, je l'idolâtrais en quelque sorte, j'ai donc appliqué ses conseils à la lettre.

Est-ce que les appliquerait à nouveau si c'était à refaire ? Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas trop le savoir. Qui aurait bien pu prévoir que j'allais tomber amoureux du Sauveur de l'Univers ? Pas moi, ni la folle Trelawney, c'est dire ! De toute façon, je crois que même si mon père ne m'avait pas dit de devenir ainsi, je le serais devenu un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais sûrement compris que c'était la seule solution pour nous protéger tous les deux. Imaginez juste le danger avec lequel il devrait vivre s'il côtoyait un mangemort. Ou encore le danger à lequel je devrais faire face si on découvrait que je fréquentais ledit héros du monde des sorciers...

**It's not easy to hide**

_Elle n'est pas facile à camoufler_

**All this damage inside**

_Toute cette douleur à l'intérieur_

**And I'll carry it with me**

_Et je la garderai bien enfouie au fond de moi_

**Until I'm not alive.**

_Et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus vivant_

Finalement, je crois que c'est vrai que l'amour nous change. Certes, je ne deviendrai pas un gentil petit Serpentard dégoulinant de bons sentiments, non, il y a des limites à changer. Mais je peux tout de même dire que j'ai évolué. Pour le mieux ou pour le pire, je ne saurais dire. J'ai simplement appris à être moins égoïste je crois, à penser au bien des autres avant le mien. C'est déjà un bon début, non ?

Je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur, ça je le sais, c'est la triste réalité. Je… je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'il m'aime, pour qu'il me respecte. L'argent achète peut-être une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais elle n'achète pas le respect, et encore moins l'amour. Dans la vie, je me suis toujours battu pour ce que je voulais. Aujourd'hui, je n'en ressens pas la force. Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais que c'est un combat perdu d'avance ?

Dire que tout ceci est dû à Monsieur Potter lui-même. Cette transformation, cette douleur, c'est sa faute. Hum… Oui, je sais que tout ceci n'est que foutaise. Que je n'ai récolté que ce que j'ai semé. Que si je n'avais pas été aussi mesquin, que si je ne m'apprêtais pas à être le bras droit de Voldemort, que si je n'étais pas le Malfoy que je suis, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance avec lui… Mais on ne se refait pas. Malheureusement.

Je ne sais pas ce que la vie me réserve. Ce que la vie lui réserve. Je sais simplement que peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne ferai pas partie de sa vie. Que je ne m'accrocherai pas à lui désespérément. Je dois aller de l'avant, et essayer de l'oublier. J'ai bien dit essayer, car je doute fort bien que je puisse y arriver. Il a été mon premier amour. Celui qui marque, qui blesse, qui nous change. Il a été mon premier, mais sera-t-il mon dernier ? Je ne sais pas. C'est encore beaucoup trop frais en moi, je ressens encore beaucoup trop de choses. Seul l'avenir me le dira. Avenir que je passerai seul, à l'aimer en silence.

Il faut parfois s'éloigner de ceux qu'on aime. Pour leur bien…

°(°)°


End file.
